


At First Glance

by EmeraldHeiress



Series: Shards of Kyber [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e08 The Rescue, Force Bond (Star Wars), Humor, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Spoilers, chapter 16, mandoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldHeiress/pseuds/EmeraldHeiress
Summary: There's a blush crawling up the mandalorian's cheeks, burning the tips of his ears red.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: Shards of Kyber [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847170
Comments: 36
Kudos: 676





	At First Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).



> THIS FICLET CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THIS WEEK'S EPISODE OF THE MANDALORIAN

It's an impulse. The words are out of his mouth before he realizes. He feels a flash of amusement from Grogu, who had caught his own rush of surprise, but he doesn't take them back. He means them.

The x-wing is a little small, it can't fit them all, but there's no reason that the man — _My buir_ , Grogu whispers proudly in his mind with a flush of affection — couldn't meet them. No reason he couldn't join them at home.

 _With eyes like that_ , Luke thinks, _he could join me anywhere._

There's a blush crawling up the mandalorian's cheeks, burning the tips of his ears red. Luke abruptly realizes he's been leaking his own attraction all over the place. A side effect of opening his shields to commune with the little one. His own cheeks heat and he tightens them again, carefully. Allowing for the new bond to remain.

And deftly ignoring slowly blooming understanding ~~and vicious glee~~ radiating from it.

Well. Regardless, the offer has been made.

He resists the urge to fidget as each emotion passes over the ~~beautiful~~ face in front of him. He could tell the man was used to wearing a helmet; you could _always_ tell when someone is used to wearing a helmet. They can never control their expressions for anything. Far too familiar with their visors and HUDs than other faces.

Luke wonders what other expressions _that_ face could make then ruthlessly shoves the thought away. This wasn't the time.

" _'Lek._ " The warrior nods, looking at Grogu again. "I... wouldn't be parted from the kid. If that's an option."

"I wouldn't have made the offer if I didn't mean it." Luke smiles, intentionally softening it from the sharp-toothed grin that wants to form. The one that may tell the other man he has slightly less than wholesome intentions.

Only slightly.

And only toward Grogu's very attractive _buir_.

**Author's Note:**

> Buir - Parent - gender neutral  
> 'Lek - short for Elek, meaning "yes"


End file.
